Persona: Rise of the Reaper Clan
by Matthias L. Stormcrow
Summary: Full Summery inside chapter too big to fit in Box!


Note from the Author: This is my First Persona Story I love these Games the only two tie-ins are Igor and Velvet Room, I may or may not have some of the other characters from the games make a Cameo. This story is my own creation featuring characters of my own design and a few of other people's with permission of course. I will give shout-outs when necessary. The Character Tessa belongs to a friend of mine on Devientart called Owlwordy and there will be others as time goes on.

**Persona: Rise of the Reaper Clan** By: Matthias L. Stormcrow

Summary: It's been Seven years since his Parents sudden and shocking death and James Katana was not aware that that event would change his life forever in ways not even he could imagine, now an orphan of the State and forced to move to New York to avoid going to Juvie. There he meets a forgotten member of his Family: His older Sister Tessa. James now a young teenager was about to come face-to-face with destiny, a destiny that was set in motion the day of the accident. Follow James as he discover who and what he really is.

**Prologue: The day hope ran out** (James POV)

First Week of Incarceration

Here I am in a dimly lit interrogation room, my head is pounding, I'm bleeding from the forehead from taking a Black Glock 17 Gen 4 9mm butt to the face...thank god it wasn't a shotgun or I wouldn't be awake right now.

I'm handcuffed to the table like a common criminal and I didn't do anything to any living person beings from the Shadow World don't count.

The fucking pigs tried to pin Tess's death on me and I snapped leaping over the table like a deranged animal and tried to beat the holy high hell out of the fucker only to be tasered and then have the fuck beaten out of me by way of billy club.

Second Week of incarceration

It was obvious now while I stew here and none of the others are here they sold me out the popo fucking cowards, I trusted them and they betrayed me for money, sex, drugs I don't know I don't get involved in The Clan's personal business.

"Let me out of here! You got the wrong guy!" I shouted out.

"Shut up scum." a voice echoed from outside the door.

I banged my head against the table. "I miss you Tess...I need your guidance...please don't abandon me." I prayed.

Third Week of Incarceration

I was angry now...I am now officially alone...I don't need Tess, I don't need Kale, I don't need the fucking Clan, I don't need anybody. I will get out of here and when I do those mother fuckers will wish they were dead when I catch up to them because I will show them I am the Reaper you don't fucking cross!

Fourth Week of Incarceration

I'm sorry...Kale, Tess, Xia...everybody I get it now I put your lives in danger and the lives of your loved ones for my selfish need for revenge...some fucking Brother I am, cant even avenge my own family...I deserve the painful death I'm about to get, don't cry for me, don't avenge me, don't come to save me stay where you are...I guess wherever I end up I can see my family one last time.

Fourth Week and Five days in

So there I sat for hours, I was weak, tired, hungry, thirsty. I knew then this was it I was on Death's door, I guess they figured I wasn't giving them anything out of misplaced loyalty to my deserted Clan, once a Reaper always a Reaper. I guess since this was how I was going to die might as well be the most painful way they could come up with...my body slowly breaking down and eating itself.

I began to doze as it got eerily quiet like I entered the Shadow World...and I didn't have my protection this time so I knew one of two things happen to me I was either go slowly crazy and probably off myself or die from breathing in the toxic poison this world is coated in...what did it matter I was dead now anyway I would not be able to defend myself. This was it the day hope ran out.

I begin to hear a giggle now I was on edge thinking something truly terrifying was coming and the things I've seen in this world that sounds about right.

I began to hear to sets of footprints one lighter with movement of almost a skip, the other the tell tale clip-clap of heels...someone was coming.

The door opened...

"Hello Death, you look beautiful today." I said softly as I was enveloped in light.


End file.
